


Jealous Kiss

by ladyofthursday



Series: Kiss Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Oblivious Castiel, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's the weekend before valentine's day and Dean has taken Castiel to a fancy cocktail bar as part of their date. Only some upstart little barboy is hitting on his boyfriend and offering him a 'Screaming Orgasm'...





	Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'Kiss Prompt' series that I'm doing on Tumblr. I've written a few already but there are still plenty available - you'll find the list [here](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/post/168856025692/kiss-prompts/). There are a couple not crossed off (seductive kiss and jealous kiss) but otherwise send me an ask and I'll write one. I'll then add them on here when I get a chance. You can send them anonymously too.
> 
> If not just come say hi!
> 
> This one was for snarkysnates.

“Hey there handsome, can I get you anything special?”

It’s the weekend before valentine’s day, and the cocktail bar is dimly lit and full of small groups and couples enjoying an evening out. It’s not really Dean’s sort of place, with its plush booths and artsy lighting and stylish bar, but Cas has been dying to try it out and Dean couldn’t face saying no. There isn’t currently a queue at the bar, given how early it still is, and Cas is now leaning against it, chatting to a young man in a fitted, black staff shirt.

“Oh, I’m not sure, I haven’t look at the menu yet,” replies Cas, to the barman’s sweet tones, picking up the smart looking menu booklet and starting to thumb through it.

“Not a problem,” the barman answers, his tone making Dean’s skin crawl. “What sort of thing do you like?” He’s got blonde hair, that’s been swept into some sort of fancy ass style and an easy, flirty smile and all of that would be fine, if he didn’t look like he wanted to eat Castiel alive. Not that Cas has noticed, he’s adorably oblivious. Instead he’s smiling sweetly and openly, utterly captivated by the man’s careful attention. He probably thinks the guy is just being friendly. Too friendly in Dean’s opinion.

The barman’s name tag reads Niall. Dean vows instant death and destruction to him.

Nobody makes a move on Dean Winchester’s boyfriend.

“Well, I like vodka based drinks,” Cas says, pausing to look a Niall’s carefully fashioned smile.  

“How about Baileys?” Niall asks, leaning across the bar and flashing stupidly white teeth.

“Oh, yes. That’s nice too.”

“Hmmm, and what about something creamy?” Niall adds, definitely giving Cas the once over as he adds, “you look like the sort of person who like sweet, creamy drinks.”

Cas blushes. Dean swears internally. He’s being utterly cut out here by some irritating twinky barboy.

“That sounds delicious.”

“Perfect, I’ve got just the thing for you!” With a wink, Niall starts pulling bottles down and begins mixing things in a silver cocktail shaker. He chats easily with Cas, who starts telling him about the Italian place they went for dinner and about how delicious the food was.

“That’s the Italian place just round the corner right?  _Sexy Mama_?”

“Yes, the gnocchi was divine as were the profiteroles I had for dessert,” Castiel smiles, turning to look at Dean as if to encourage him into the conversation. “Don’t you think so Dean?”

“It was pretty good,” Dean adds, not really thinking but more planning the destruction of Niall, who turns to look at Dean for the first time, giving him an appraising look. Dean draws himself up to his full height and goes to put a hand in the small of Castiel’s back. Only his boyfriend has moved slightly down the bar, where the accursed Niall is now pouring out his drink.

He slides the thick, creamy looking drink across the bar and leans in close to Castiel. “This is a  _Screaming Orgasm_ ,” he says, soft and seductive, clearly pulling his best moves out of the bag. Cas blushes again. “Taste it for me? I want to know what you think.”

Cas takes a sip through the straw, closing his eyes as he swallows, a tiny moan of happiness escaping his lips. “That’s delicious.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Niall says. “They’re my speciality. Let me know if I can get you another one. Or maybe, a real one.” He adds a final wink as Dean steps up to the bar.

“If you’re quite finished, I’d like a whiskey sour,” he snaps, noting the eye roll from barboy. “Why don’t you go find us a booth,” he adds, turning to Cas with a soft smile, “I’ll pay for these.”

Once he gets his drink, from a much sulkier Niall, he joins Cas in a plush booth on the other side of the room. The seats are soft and offer a perfect view of the bar, plus with the added bonus of being able to snuggle in right next to his boyfriend.

Dean slides up to Cas, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Cas, however, doesn’t seem particularly impressed – rolling his eyes and shooting Dean a look that suggests Dean is in trouble. He’s not quite sure why though.

“Why were you so rude to the barman? He was just being friendly,” Cas asks, a cold edge to his tone as he sips the drink Niall made him.

“Cas, he wasn’t being friendly, he was flirting with you. A lot.”

“No he wasn’t, he just asked what drink I wanted, helped me choose one, asked about dinner, gave me a screaming…” Cas’s voice trails off and he does the mental maths, and even under the low lights Dean can see an adorable flush spreading across his face.

“Oh,” Cas puts the drink down, pushing it away and looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Dean smiles, lifting Cas’s face up and looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes. “Don’t be sorry, not your fault he’s a dick.” He leans in close, a little smirk on his lips. “Not your fault your so goddamn gorgeous.”

“Not my fault either, that my boyfriend gets jealous,” Cas smirks, tapping Dean on the nose like a cat.

“Hey! I’m not jealous!” Cas rolls his eyes again, and Dean grins. “Well… maybe just a little.” He leans in and pulls Cas into a fierce kiss. He can taste the creamy tang of Baileys and Kahlua on Cas’s tongue as he pushes inside his boyfriend’s mouth, feeling Cas practically melt in his arms as Dean kisses him over and over.

When the pull apart, they’re practically panting, and Dean has to admit his pants are a little tighter than they should be for so public a venue. It’s worth it though when he looks over at the bar and spots Niall fuming.

Dean shoots him a wink and pulls Cas in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Yes a ‘Screaming Orgasm’ is a real cocktail. It’s made with vodka, Baileys, Disaronno, Kahlua and cream


End file.
